A link setup procedure may be configured in an Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 communications system to include a number of phases. An example link setup process may include an access point (AP) discovery phase, a network discovery phase, an additional time sync function (TSF) phase, an authentication and association phase, and a higher layer internet protocol (IP) setup phase. Such a link setup procedure may take up to a few seconds or more to complete.